MMBN Cobolt Island
by Blitzwing
Summary: In a high tech society it is hard to believe that there is a place that hasn't developed Networks. One scientist blames Electopia for this and uses his own children as pawns in his plan to destroy the Net.
1. Default Chapter

Allow me to set the background, It has been two years since the second coming of the WWW. Lan and his pals are officially middle schoolers in grade eight. Dex moved back from Netopia along with his younger brother Chaiso, who now has his own customized navi named Zakuman, based on his favorite television show, Gundam. Net crime is at an all-time low, with even the most basic viruses being scarce. Chaud and his navi Protoman used the time of peace to train other netbattlers and hold tournaments in the various squares to test his students skills. One of those tournaments was being held on this day in ACDC square and as usual Lan was late.  
  
"Megaman, are you there yet!" Lan asked his navi.  
"Give me a second, I just got to the warp, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't forgotten!" Megaman replied, "Don't forget to thank Roll and Mayl for reminding you!"  
  
Megaman stepped onto the warp and found himself standing in the ACDC square. Net merchants, now practically the only way availible to get new battlechips, lined the sides of the square. On a separate platform, just down a hill, A large crowd of Navis were looking on as Gutsman, the navi of Lans best friend, was locked in combat with a strange new navi.  
  
"It's already started!" Lan exclaimed, "Megaman, go see if it's too late to enter."  
"Gotcha, I was in the mood to fight today, I hope it isn't too late." Megaman replied, dashing down the ramp to where Protoman was standing.  
"Before you ask, yes it is too late" Protoman said.  
"What!" Megaman exclaimed.  
"Come on Chaud, let us enter!" Lan whined.  
"No, you knew when the tournament started, and you were late" Chaud said, "Besides, I'm sure someone else would like to win this time"  
"Fine then, if I can't enter then you fight me Protoman" Megaman challenged.  
"As much as I'd like to defeat you, I have to referee the matches, and scout out new talent, this newcomer that is fighting Gutsman is somewhat impressive." Protoman said, "Considering Dex is just an average netbattler"  
"Hey! you wanna try us Protoman!" Gutsman yelled, looking away from his opponent, making a fatal mistake. When Gutsman looked away his opponent locked onto him with a Magnum chip and fired the shot that caused Gutsman to fall.  
"Hold!" Protoman yelled, "The winner of the battle is the newcomer, Blitzkrieg!"  
"Gaw, sorry Dex" Gutsman said.  
"Don't worry about it, We'll win next time" Dex said.  
  
The strange navi, Blitzkrieg, was a large navi, about the same height at Gutsman would be if he stood up straigh but it's body was blockier, almost like a robot from an old cartoon show. It didn't even celebrate it's victory, all it did was reform it's cloak and walk over to a second strange navi. The second was a female navi, much smaller than Blitzkrieg and more human like. It looked as if it wore kneehigh boots that were dark purple, full arm gloves that were also purple and a dark red outfit similar to Rolls, but without a helmet. The female navi also had long flowing hair that went down to her waist and was colored like a flame. Sitting beside her was a tamed bunny virus similar to the ones kept at the Scilab virus breeder.  
  
"Who is that?" Megaman asked.   
"He just appeared and entered the tournament" Protoman said, "His name is Blitzkrieg and he is quite impressive, Gutsman didn't land a single hit"   
"He moves around to fast!" Gutsman said, coming up to the pair, "I'm strong but not fast"  
"A good warrior is both strong and fast, or at least fast" Protoman said, "I thought you would have learned that by now"  
"Don't listen to him" Megaman said to Gutsman, "I just wish I had seen the whole fight."  
"Megaman! come and watch my fight" Roll called as she stepped into the battle area with Glyde, Yai's navi.  
"Hey Mayl, I hope you won't hold it against me when Glyde wins" Yai said.  
"Who says you will win." Mayl replied, "Let's just have fun"  
"May the best navi win" Roll said.  
"Same to you" Glyde said.  
"Ready, battle!" Protoman said.  
  
"Hey Lan, where do you think those two came from?" Dex asked.  
"I have not clue, maybe they just moved into that house that sold" Lan replied, "Hey Megaman, why not try to say hello?"  
"But Roll wants me to watch her, can't I after?" Megaman asked.  
"Fine, I don't think they'll be going anywhere." Lan said.  
  
"So, how was the battle" the mysterious female navi asked.  
"I must admit, his attacks were powerful, had he hit me I would have sustained signifigant damage" Blitzkrieg said, "But his speed was pitiful, don't you agree Tasha"  
"I didn't pay much attention, You're the battler in the family" Tasha replied, scratching her pet bunny, "What about the navi who came late, isn't that the famed Megaman?"  
"It's a shame that he was too late to battle, him and Protoman are considered the best in the world, I'm sure father would have loved to know they're abilities" Blitzkrieg said, "It seems the second battle is over"  
"Yes well I'm bored, I'm returning to the homepage" Tasha said, walking towards the teleporter, "I'll tell father what we already know."  
  
"Finalists are Blitzkrieg and Roll, the battle starts in one minute" Protoman called out.  
"Good luck against this guy Roll" Megaman said, "He looks tough"  
"Thanks Mega, I'll win this one" Roll winked at him and rushed off to the battlefield.  
Blitzkrieg walked to the battlezone, dissolving his cloak into his body as he approached.   
"Finalists ready, battle!" Protoman yelled.  
"Bring it on!" Roll called to Blitzkrieg.  
"Such a beautiful navi shouldn't be battling, why not just forfeit so I don't have to hurt you" Blitzkrieg said.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere" Roll said, "Get ready to lose! Roll Blaster!"  
"LifeAura" Blitzkrieg said, activating the battlechip forming a near impenetrable shield around himself.  
"It's over" Protoman said.  
"What do you mean?" Megaman said, "I've taken out LifeAuras before"  
"My sword or a fully charged shot from your Megabuster can pierce it, but Roll has nothing powerful enough" Protoman said.  
"I think you underestimate Roll" Megaman said, "Don't get intimidated Roll!"  
"Please do not force my hand, I am a gentleman and I do not want to harm a lady" Blitzkrieg said.  
"Don't let that stop you from trying to beat me" Roll said, shooting her blaster again.  
"Fine then" Blitzkrieg said, bowing, "You have forced my hand, I forfeit"  
The crowd stood shocked as Blitzkrieg reformed his cloak and walked away, teleporting out of the square.  
"That was unexpected." Roll said.  
"Roll, you won!" Megaman exclaimed.  
"And Roll is the new champion" Protoman said, also somewhat stunned that Blitzkrieg would just forfeit, "I'm quite surprised, with that LifeAura up he was completely safe from your attacks"  
"I think the new guy has a crush on Roll!" Yai chimed in.  
"He left before I could talk to him Lan" Megaman said.  
"Don't worry, I get the feeling we'll be seeing him again" Lan said, "I wonder who the other Navi was?"  
  
  
Lan was right about where Blitzkrieg and Tasha's operators lived. A house in ACDC had sold only a week prior to the tournament and no one had seen the new owners yet. Within the house lived a scientist and his two kids. The kids, twin brother and sister, were both Lans age. The boy's name was Jago. His hair was naturally red, as were his eyes. His sister, Megumi, had pink, shoulder length hair and pink eyes.  
The two entered into a darkened room where their father worked. The only light came from the computer monitors that sat infront of their father.  
"Tell me, did you get the data I needed?" Their father asked.  
"The navi's I fought against were far inferior to us, father" Jago said.  
"Then why did you not win the tournament?" Their father asked.  
"Because I think Blitzkrieg has developed a crush on the navi Roll." Megumi said, "He forfeit."  
"There was no point in fighting, Neither Megaman nor Protoman were fighting" Jago said.  
"Damn, If we can eliminate them then nothing will stand in the way of our plans." Their father said, "You have done well, I have completed an Autonavi that will help you when needed"  
"Give it to Jago, I prefer my Viruses" Megumi said, leaving the room.  
"Very well, Jago, connect You PET" Their father said, "And I'll load Waspman onto it, He requires no operator but is much weaker than Blitzkrieg so delete him if he steps out of line"  
"How goes the work on Cobolt?" Jago asked.  
"It goes well my son" His father said, "I have managed to find enough data to replicate the abilities of the LifeVirus and my autonavis are searching currently for data from the Multibug Gospel and Alpha"   
"Net society will regret turning its back on our nation." Jago said, "Once we have collected the data we will unleash a power that has the combined strength of the three greatest threats the net has ever faced!"  
"Yes my son, but I have a new mission for you" His father said, "The officials are starting to attempt to track my autonavis, I want you to enter into the Undernet and by any means necessary convince the navis there to cause havoc on the net"  
"As you wish father" Jago said, bowing his head and walking out of the room.  
  
The next day, ACDC Middle school was abuzz with gossip. Yai had started spreading rumors that new students were coming and everyone was trying to figure out who it was.  
"Yai, are you sure there are new students?" Dex asked.  
"I keep telling you, I saw two people our age coming out of the old Finkman place" Yai said.  
"Well then where are they? It's almost time for class" Mayl said, "Hey Lan, you think it could be Blitzkrieg's operator?"  
"I dunno but the bell will ring in about two minutes so let's go inside." Lan said, "I want to set a new record for me being on time, a week straight"  
The group of friends went inside the school building. A couple minutes later the bell rang. Outside, Jago and Megumi walked to the school doors and in.  
  
"Class, I'm guessing you all have noticed that there are two new desks in the room" Ms. Yuri, Ms. Mari's twin sister said.  
"I guess Yai was right" Lan said, "For once"  
"Hey!" Yai snapped.  
"Quiet down, Now our new students have just moved here from Cobolt Island, As you learned, Cobolt Island is the only nation that doesn't have networks and PETs, so please do not tease them if they don't have Navi's or PETs yet" Ms. Yuri said, "Please welcome Jago and Megumi "   
Jago and Megumi walked into the class room and stood infront of the class. Jago was grinning, and Megumi was smiling, much unlike they would normally act.  
"Please take your seats and we'll start the lesson" Ms. Yuri said.  
Megumi and Jago walked by Lan and Dex's desks. Megumi seemed to catch Dex's attention as she passed.  
"Hey Lan, that Megumi is kinda pretty" Dex whispered.  
"You like her don't you" Lan snickered, "Wait till I tell Yai"  
"Don't man! Then everyone will know!" Dex begged.  
"Ok, I guess I owe you for not telling her I want to ask Mayl out" Lan replied.  
"Alright class, Today we will study advanced Virus busting techniques, I managed to get a hold of some powerful Spikey3 and Fishy3 Viruses so be very careful." Ms Yuri said, "Jack in now"  
  
Everyone did so and soon Megaman, Gutsman, Roll, Glyde and several uncustomized navis appeared behind cyber desks. All the navis looked back to see the newcomers navi's but found only empty desks.  
"I guess they aren't the operators of the mysterious Navi's" Lan said to Megaman.  
"I was hoping to meet them " Megaman said.  
  
"Do you two have navis?" Ms. Yuri asked.  
"Yes ma'am, just a second" Jago replied.  
  
Seconds later, three more navis warped in. Behind the empty cyberdesks now stood Tasha, Blitzkrieg and a navi that was similar to a wasp, aka Waspman.  
"It's you from the tournament" Megaman said.  
"Not the guy that beat me" Gutsman whined.  
"Megaman, I am sad that I did not get a chance to test my strength against you" Blitzkrieg said.  
"Ok class, wait a second, why is there an extra navi here?" Ms. Yuri's navi asked.  
"I have no operator" Waspman said, "I reside with Blitzkrieg"  
"Whoa, he has two navis!" Yai exclaimed, "How do you control them both"  
"Waspman is an Autonavi, he doesn't require human control" Blitzkrieg said.  
"If we're going to be battling I'll need my pets" Tasha said, calling out her Bunny and Swordy pets, "I prefer not to fight myself"  
"You're really pretty" Gutsman said out loud. He realized his mistake and blushed as several other navis laughed at him.  
"Hey Blitzkrieg, I demand a rematch, no running this time" Roll said.  
"Class calm down and get ready. I'm releasing the viruses in three, two, one go!" Ms. Yuri's navi said.  
"Whoa! these guys are tough" Glyde said, dodging a fishy.  
"Piece of cake" Megaman said, quickly destroying his viruses.  
"Ow! That burns! Take this!" Gutsman said, launching a rocket punch at the Spikey.  
"Let's see how the newcomers are doing Lan" Megaman said, turning to watch Blitzkrieg and Tasha battle.   
Blitzkrieg and Waspman were fighting side by side, Waspman fighting the less powerful Spikey with his stinger attacks and Blitzkrieg defending against the fishy with his LifeAura.   
"Magnum!" Blitzkrieg yelled, leaping up and locking on with his favorite chip. He fired it off and made the fishy explode into a cloud of loose data. Waspman managed to embed his stinger into the back of the spikey's head and was injecting a paralyzing poison into the fire beast. On Tasha's end her virus pets were working together to stop the pair of viruses. The bunny would use it's zap ring to stun them and the swordy would go in for the kill. The viruses didn't last long for most but some class members were almost deleted.   
  
"Ok class, I'll let you rest up before releasing the next batch, and remember today is a half day so you'll be let out after this class" Ms. Yuri said. The class cheered, many of the had forgotten that it was a half day before a week long holiday.   
"Hey, you two want to come with us after class, we're going to the beach" Dex asked Jago and Megumi, "We could help you get to know the area"  
"Sure, I'd love to get to know you all better" Megumi said.  
"I can't I have to help my father with something after school" Jago said, "maybe another time."  
"I can't either, I promised Mamoru I'd help him build up his homepage" Lan said.  
"Oh well, I guess it's just the four of us then" Mayl said.  
"Alright class, I'm releasing the next set, good luck" Ms. Yuri said.  
  
After class, Megumi, Mayl, Dex and Yai headed for the metroline while Lan and Jago both headed home. Jago entered his home and went to his fathers lab.  
"Jago, are you ready to proceed with your mission?" His father asked.  
"Yes father." Jago said.  
"Good, The only route to the Undernet known to me now is the one connected to Lan Hikari's homepage. Since his navi is ranked number 2 in the Underankings. I managed to hack the code for the security cube so you won't have trouble with that." His father said, transmitting the code, "Once you reach the undersquare, challenge the one known as 'S', it is said that she rules all the Undernet navis."   
"Yes father" Jago said.  
"Just by challenging her you will earn the respect of the undernavis." His father said, "Order them to release viruses onto the net and cause havoc, that should make the officials stop trying to trace my autonavis." His father said, "I have also created this new chip from the multibug data I have collected, It will summon a clone of Gospel to attack once before disappearing"  
"Thank you father" Jago said, loading the Gospel battlechip into his PET and leaving the room.  
  
Jago went to his own room and jacked into his computer. Blitzkrieg and Waspman found themselves in ACDC's network. Together they navigated the virus-free pathways until they came to Lans security cube.  
"Blitzkrieg, try the code that father made" Jago said.  
"Yes Jago" Blitzkrieg said, transferring the code into the cube. The cube flashed then disappeared, leaving the warp to Lans homepage easily accessable.  
"Blitzkrieg, I sense that Megaman is about to come through!" Waspman said, flying off out of sight. Blitzkrieg pulled his cloaks hood up and activated an Invisible chip, rendering himself completely transparent. Sure enough Megaman appeared on the warp.  
"You see anything Megaman?" Lan asked.  
"Theres nothing" Megaman said, "I guess I was just imaging that some one new accessed your security cube"  
"Well, better get going to Mamoru's homepage" Lan said. Megaman ran right past Blitzkrieg and down one of the pathways. Blitzkrieg reappeared and Waspman flew back to the pathway.  
"Our cover was almost blown Jago" Blitzkrieg said.  
"You did well to conceal yourselves, We cannot allow Megaman or any of his friends to find out our plans yet" Jago said, "Proceed to the undernet"  
Blitzkrieg and Waspman entered Lans homepage then walked to a separate teleporter that transported them to a straight pathway situated far above the normal net pathways. In the middle of the pathway was a second security cube.  
"Blitzkrieg, input the code" Jago said, "Waspman, Make sure no one spots us"  
"Jago, the code isn't working." Blitzkrieg said, "What should I do?"  
"Try to crack it, I'll ask father" Jago said, "Waspman, please help him"  
  
  
Megumi had just arrived at the beach along with Mayl, Dex and Yai. The sun was hot but the cool breeze off the ocean made the tempature perfect. The group stopped off at the Cafe for lunch, surprisingly Yai offered to pay for the group.  
"So Megumi, I thought that on Cobolt Island no one had a PET or a Navi" Yai said.  
"My father is a scientist and he brought back a pair of PETs for Jago and I after a trip to Netopia." Megumi said.  
"Why did you move here?" Mayl asked.  
"Our father wanted to start researching the net and navis but couldn't back on the Island so we moved here" Megumi said, sipping some tea.  
"So what did your brother have to do anyways?" Mayl asked.  
"Just had to run some errands on the net, nothing big" Megumi said, "Um Dex is it? You seem to be quite quiet"  
"He's just shy because he's surrounded by girls" Yai giggled.  
"I am not! I was just wonderin if Megumi'd like to some time um.... oh come on just say it... Go with me and um... err. Netbattle!" Dex said with some trouble, 'You idiot! you should have just asked her and gotten it over with'  
"Well that's a strange request but I'm going to have to turn you down" Megumi said, "Tasha and I prefer not to Netbattle, usually Jago and Blitzkrieg are around for that but if we're caught alone then I call out some of my virus pets"  
"I thought the only way you could get Virus pets was from sci lab and you'd have to be an official" Mayl said, "Lan and Chaud could get them but they don't want them."  
"Once again my father, he can use the data from certian battlechips to rebuild the virus in a beign form, I have about six pets right now"  
"Well jack into the table so we can meet them, this cafe just installed tables that allow navis to meet as well" Yai said, "Jack in Glyde."  
Everyone jacked their navis into the table and Roll, Gutsman, Glyde and Tasha all appeared in the tables network. The tables network was essentially a large square platform with the jack in gate in the middle.   
Tasha called out all of her pet viruses, Bunny, Swordy, Fishy, Mettar, Shrimpy and Spikey.  
"Everyone, meet my pet viruses, Bunny is my favorite and Spikey carries me around if I don't feel like walking" Tasha said, petting the spikey's head.  
"Wow, this is the closest I've ever been to a virus that isn't trying to delete me" Roll said, patting a bouncing Mettar.  
"Just be careful around Swordy, he doesn't like anyone but me" Tasha said, refering to her swordy that was hovering behind her. The navis had fun playing with the viruses while their operators chatted and ate.  
'Surely these can't be the people whom father hates so much' Megumi thought to herself.  
  
"Jago, we can't crack into the cube, what do you suggest we do?" Blitzkrieg asked as Waspman resorted to kicking the security cube.  
"I'm still waiting for father to reply" Jago said, "keep trying any minute we could be spotted."  
"Jago, a new mail just came from your father, it contains a program" Blitzkrieg said.  
"Hmm, he says the program will allow you to destroy pathways on the net, maybe we could use it to destroy the security cube" Jago said, "Installing now, Blitzkrieg, try to destroy the security cube."  
"Yes Jago" Blitzkrieg said, making small C4 like charges appear in his hands. He attached them to the security cube and stood back. The charges detonated, creating a huge plume of cyberflame that pixelated and dissolved the cube. The blast caught the attention of Megaman, who was returning from Mamorus.  
"Lan! Somethings up, there was just a huge explosion on the path to the Undernet." Megaman exclaimed.  
"What! Hurry up and check it out!" Lan cried out.  
  
"Blitzkrieg, Megaman spotted the blast and is heading this way." Waspman said, flying back up to the pathway. Blitzkrieg had just finished placing charges all along the pathway and was heading towards the connection to the Undernet.   
"Let's get going then" Blitzkrieg said, letting Waspman pass into the Undernet. Blitzkrieg to passed from the normal net into the Undernet, but not before starting the timer to detonate the charges. Seconds after the two left, all the charges exploded, completely destroying the path.  
  
The Undernet, by comparison to the normal net, was a far more dangerous place. It was a haven for 'Bad' navis and criminals to meet. Officials had no powers of authority here, the rule of the Undernet was that the strong rule over the weak. A navi known as Serenade ruled over the Undernet. Serenade was so powerful that not even Lan and Megaman risked challenging her. The Undernet pathways were dark, not pitchblack, but the kind of dark where your eyes play tricks on you, making you think you see things that aren't actually there. Waspman and Blitzkrieg traversed deeper and deeper into the Undernet, searching for the entrance to the Undersquare.  
  
"What happened here!" Megaman exclaimed, surveying the empty space where the path to the Undernet used to be, "Lan, we need to tell dad about this, let's take a run over to Sci lab."  
"Good idea, I highly doubt that the Undernet navis would have the abilities to do this" Lan said, "Jack out Megaman."  
  
Blitzkrieg and Waspman had found the warp to the Undersquare and entered it. Upon entering they found themselves surrounded by evil looking Undernet navis.  
"Heh heh heh, fresh meat" One of them said.  
"You made a big mistake coming here navi" Another said.  
"Back off before we delete you all" Waspman threatened.  
"You can't take us all on" A third said.  
"We do not want to, we have come to challenge the one known as 'S'" Blitzkrieg said. All of the Undernavis gasped and stepped away. Only one didn't.  
"No one challenges 'S' without a ranking, and no one who has, lives" The one said, "I would gladly give up my ranking of 10 just to see you go into the portal and never return."  
"Then do it weakling" Blitzkrieg growled. The ranked undernavi tossed a piece of data to Blitzkrieg, who caught it, "Where is 'S'"  
"Go through that portal behind the statue, I hope you have fun getting deleted." The navi said.   
Blitzkrieg went to the portal and was about to enter when Waspman stopped him.  
"Allow me to go first, to ensure your safety" Waspman said, stepping into the portal.  
"Hmph" Blitzkrieg responded, following Waspman through the portal.   
As soon as he emerged on the other side, the battle had already ended. Waspman slammed into a pillar and burst into a cloud of loose data.  
"You who dare to challenge me shall perish" Serenade said, floating towards Blitzkrieg.  
"Magnum!" Blitzkrieg yelled, firing off a shot that his Serenade dead on. The shot didn't phase her at all.  
"Pitiful" Serenade said as she advanced more, firing off an extremely powerful shot that Blitzkrieg was barely able to dodge. Blitzkrieg was forced back into the teleporter. When he emerged on the other side a huge crowd had gathered to see if the newcomer would return.   
"You managed to dodge my shot, but you will not be so lucky this time" Serenade said rising from the portal.  
"There won't be another shot!" Blitzkrieg yelled, "Gospel!"  
The massive Multibug formed beside Blitzkrieg and prepared to deliver a deadly blow to Serenade.  
"He has the power of the Gospel? Not even I can withstand such a blast!" Serenade exclaimed, retreating back into the portal. Gospel used it's massive firewave attack on the portal, melting it and trapping Serenade in her secret area.   
"He won!" One of the gathered navis exclaimed.  
"I have beaten 'S' and I claim her ranking of number one" Blitzkrieg announced.  
"Hail Blitzkrieg!" The navis chanted.  
"Quiet!" Blitzkrieg ordered, "We of the Undernet have been looked down upon by the normals for too long, it is time we rose up!"   
"Yeah!" The navis cheered.  
"I order you to flood the net with viruses!" Blitzkrieg ordered, "And prepare yourselves! for soon we shall flood into the net and take over!"  
"Yeah!" The navis cheered, flooding into the warp gates to release their deadly viruses.  
"So it begins" Blitzkrieg started to laugh evilly as he warped out.  
  
"Father" Jago said, "I have completed my mission, We now have control of the Undernet"  
"Excellent my son, Soon I will have finished collecting the data I need and we shall take over!" His father said, "When you see your sister, tell her I have something for her"  
"Yes father" Jago said, "But Waspman was deleted by 'S'"  
"That is a pity, he was weak anyways" His father said, "Take Mantisman, I almost have all the pieces of Alpha that I need and he is no longer needed"  
"Thank you father" Jago said, transfering Mantisman into his PET.  
  
Lan arrived at his fathers lab at the Sci lab shortly after Blitzkrieg had ordered the net flooded with viruses. He arrived to find scientists running around, his father directing them all.  
"Dad!" Lan called out, running up to his father.  
"Hey Lan, I don't mean to be rude but can I talk to you later?" Lans dad asked, "Theres a major situation here"  
"But dad, someone destroyed the path from my homepage to the Undernet!" Lan said.  
"Hmm, this could have something to do with the situation we have" Lans dad said.  
"What situation?" Lan asked.  
"I seems the net is being flooded with viruses" Lans dad said, "And they all seem to be coming from the Undernet"  
"What? How! I am essentially the second in command of all the Undernet, and I don't think Serenade would allow this" Lan said.  
"I don't understand it either, I contacted Chaud and asked him to investigate, It would really be a help if you told your friends to be careful" Lans dad said, "And please don't go running off to fight this time, remember what happened last time"   
"Ok dad, I'll stay out of Chauds way" Lan said, "See you later"  
"Bye Lan" His dad called as Lan returned to the elevator.  
"Well Lan, want me to E-mail everyone?" Megaman asked.  
"Sure, then lets go look around the net, maybe check the boards" Lan said.  
"Don't forget what you told Dad Lan, You said you wouldn't follow Chaud" Megaman said.  
"I never said we would follow him, just ask around if anyone saw something" Lan said, boarding the metroline.  
  
Back at the beach, the foursome had left the cafe and were walking along the waterfront. Mayls PET began beeping, indicating a new E-mail.  
"Roll, who's it from?" Mayl asked.  
"It's from Mega, Oh no!" Roll exclaimed, "He says the Net is being invaded by Undernet Viruses! He wants to meet us at ACDC Square"  
"The Undernet is attacking the Net?" Dex asked, " Let's get going!"  
"Huh?" Megumi said as her PET started beeping. "Who is it Tasha?"  
"Jago, he says father has something for you" Tasha replied.  
"Oh, I'll have to get going, thank you for inviting me out" Megumi said, running off, Maybe I'll see you at the square later"  
"Bye Megumi" Dex called, "Hurry up, I'm ready for some good old fashioned virus busting"  
  
  
Megaman arrived at the square and found more navis than normal. Some looked wounded, most likely from virus attacks. Protoman was also in the square, he had a dark Undernavi cornered and was interrogating him.  
"Protoman, what's going on?" Megaman asked.  
"I just got some interesting information from this guy, If you want it, ask him yourself." Protoman said, teleporting out.  
"You were ranked number two, correct?" The undernavi asked.  
"were?" Megaman asked, "What's going on!"  
"Two navis appeared in the Undersquare earlier to challenge 'S'" The undernavi said, "It looked like one of them had beaten 'S' and everyone started obeying him"  
"Then why aren't you obeying him?" Megaman asked.  
"Because I saw what really happened, During the fight both 'S' and the strange navi came back out of the portal, the strange navi used a very powerful attack, to avoid it 'S' had to retreat back through the portal, which was destroyed by the attack" The undernavi said.  
"So everyone else thought the strange navi had destroyed 'S'?" Megaman asked.  
"Yes, and now that guy is going to start a war between the Net and the Undernet" The undernavi said, "I have to get out of here, if they find out I talked then I'm as good as deleted"  
"Thanks" Megaman said, letting the Undernavi jack out, "This is big, we need to tell Dad"  
"Ok, Jack out and we will go back to Sci lab" Lan said.  
  
Megumi had returned home and went to her fathers lab. As usual it was dark except for the glow coming from the computer screens. Her father hadn't left his lab since they moved in, all of his meals were brought to him there. His determination to destroy the net societies was unparalelled. Megumi wasn't even sure if her father had slept since they arrived.   
"Jago said you have something for me?" Megumi asked.  
"Yes my daughter, I have created a new virus for you, but its power is so massive I fear if it is used Tasha will be destroyed" Her father said, "Use it only as a last resort"  
"Thank you father, but" Megumi started.  
"What is it?" Her father asked.  
"I am wondering if we should really go through with this, all the people I have met are nothing like what you told me" Megumi said, "No one makes fun of us because we come from a place that hasn't developed networks yet"  
"Don't believe anything you see, when our country appealed to Electopia and Netopia for help to develope them we were turned down! Then laughed at" Her father snapped, "Your so called friends may not be laughing at your face, but I assure you they are laughing at you!"  
"Yes father" Megumi bowed and left the room, 'I am finding myself more and more conflicted, I don't think I can let father go through with this.'  
Megumi walked to her brothers room and went in.  
"What's up?" Jago asked.  
"I've been thinking, I don't want to go through with fathers plan" Megumi said.  
"Are you turning your back on your family?" Jago said, standing up, "What can make you turn your back on your family."  
"The people here are nothing like father said, They aren't laughing at us or belittling us" Megumi said, "I have friends and I won't do anything to harm them in anyway"  
"Father shall hear of this! You are going to be in so much trouble!" Jago said, charging the door, "Now get out of here traitor!"  
  
Megumi ran out of the house and to the school, the nearest place she could jack into the net. She had to warn everyone of what was coming.  
Jago ran to his fathers lab and burst in.   
"Father, we have a problem!" Jago exclaimed, "Megumi has betrayed us, she's on her way to tell the officials!"  
"Hmmm, I always worried that she may have a change of heart, But it is too late" His father said, "My autonavis have returned with all the data we need"  
"But she must be punished" Jago said.  
"That I agree, take the autonavis and hunt down Tasha, Delete her then find Megumi" His father said, "When you are done that I need to you take Cobolt deep into the Undernet to incubate it."  
"Yes father" Jago said leaving.  
"Even if the officials are notified and we are arrested it will be too late. The net shall fall" His father said.  
  
Roll, Glyde and Gutsman all warped into the ACDC square to meet with Megaman only to find that he was nowhere in sight.  
"Where is he?" Gutsman asked.  
"I dunno, it's not like Lan and Megaman to just stand us up" Roll said.  
"Perhaps we should check the board" Glyde said, "Megaman may have left a message for us"  
"Let's look" Roll said, leading them to the board, "Hmm, yep theres a message from Megaman"  
"Hmm, He had to got to Sci lab, Maybe we should go meet him there" Gutsman said.  
"I'd love to but Miss Yai has ballet soon" Glyde saidm jacking out.  
"I'm in" Roll said. Suddenly behind them Tasha warped in.  
"Roll! Gutsman! I need to tell you something!" Tasha said.  
"Tasha, is something wrong?"Roll asked.  
"Megumi needs to talk to Mayl and Dex, meet her in front of the Metroline!" Tasha said, "It's a matter of life or death for the Net!"  
"Get her!" Blitzkrieg yelled as he and half a dozen other Navis warped in. Navis that all resembled bugs and insects, Mantisman, Mothman, Beetleman, Scorpionman, Antman and a copy of Waspman.  
"Tasha, Jack out! We'll take care of these punks!" Roll said.  
"Time for payback!" Gutsman said.  
"No, there's no time!" Tasha said, releasing her virus pets, "Hold them off!"  
"Pitiful, Secondary mode!" Blitzkrieg called, his body dissolving then reforming in the shape of a tank. A massive blast of energy erupted from the tank cannon that vaporized the group of viruses.When the cybersmoke cleared Tasha, Roll and Gutsman had jacked out.  
  
"Father, Tasha escaped and Megumi is probably already telling the officials" Jago said, "Any time now the police will come for us"  
"No matter, It is too late to stop us" His father said, "Change Blitzkrieg to Auto and we'll have him and the other navis take Cobolt to the Undernet, He will know what to do when the time is right"  
"Yes father" Jago said.  
  
Megumi was standing outside the Metroline station waiting for Dex and Mayl. Both came running to the station at the same time.  
"What's wrong Megumi?" Mayl asked.  
"I need to tell the officials something extremely important" Megumi said.  
"You want us to go with you to Sci lab then?" Dex asked, "Lets get going then!"  
"You can just tell me" Chaud said, rounding the corner.  
"You're Eugene Chaud?" Megumi asked, Chaud nodded.  
"What's so important?" Chaud asked.  
"My father and brother are the ones responsible for the recent virus increases on the net" Megumi said, "But that's not all, They've been collecting bits of data from the most powerful threats the Net has ever faced, Lifevirus, Multibug Gospel, even Alpha, and is trying to combine them into a force more powerful than all of them!"   
"This is serious! Go to Sci lab and inform them, I'll try to stop them now!" Chaud said, "Protoman, contact the other officials, get me backup!"  
"Let's go" Mayl said, ushering the two into the station.  
  
"Dad!" Lan called, bursting into the busy Virus Lab.   
"Lan, I can talk now, the flood of viruses seems to have stopped." Lans dad said.  
"Dad, Something big is happening, I was talking to an Undernavi and he says that some one has taken over the Undernet and is preparing to launch an all out war on the Net!" Lan exclaimed.  
"Is the source on this reliable?" Dr. Hikari asked.  
"Dr. Hikari!" Dex yelled, leading Mayl and Megumi in, "Theres a huge problem!"  
"Another one?" Dr. Hikari asked as Megumi told her story.  
  
"Megumi, What your father told you was wrong, I personally travelled to Cobolt almost five years ago offering the help set up networks there but the prime minister turned us away" Dr. Hikari said, "Thank you for giving us this information."  
"You may have saved the Net" Lan said, patting Megumi's shoulder.  
"Dr. Hikari" Chaud said, entering the room, "We've taken one of the suspects into custody but your brother managed to get away."  
"Jago, I don't think he can do much harm alone" Megumi said, "But it may still be too late"  
"I don't think so, we found and deleted the bits of data that did come from the beasts you mentioned, but we found no indication that the bits had been combined" Chaud said, "And also I checked all the links to the Undernet, they've all been severed, there's no way to get to or from there anymore"   
"I'd say the worst is over" Dr. Hikari said, "Lan, you and your friends should get home"  
"Ok, let's get going guys" Lan said.  
"Hey Megumi, if you need a place to stay you can stay with me" Mayl offered.  
"Thanks Mayl" Megumi said, following her and Lan out of the Sci lab. Just as they sat down on the Metroline to return to ACDC Dex came running, yelling for them to wait.  
"Dex, I thought you had left a while ago" Lan said.  
"Naw, I was talkin to the guy in charge of the virus breeder" Dex said holding a small chip out to Megumi, "It took a lot of talking but I convinced him to give me a Beetle virus, I want you to have it seeing as all your pets were deleted by Blitzkrieg"  
"Dex, I don't know what to say" Megumi exclaimed, taking the chip then giving Dex a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks"  
"Gaaawww" Dex blushed as Lan and Mayl both chuckled at him.  
  
Several days passed since Megumi's father had been arrested and Jago had disappeared. Megumi was welcomed into Mayls home and soon became almost like a sister to Mayl. The group spent their days hanging out together and showing her all the spots they would go to. Little did they know of the evil that was growing deep within the bowels of the Undernet.  
  
  
"It is time" Blitzkrieg said, examining the sphere of glowing energy, "Today is the last day for the Net."   
"Want us to call the Undernavi's together?" Antman asked.  
"Yes, We'll send the fools to their doom first" Blitzkrieg said, allowing the six navis to warp out. Unknown to Blitzkrieg was that a pair of shadowy eyes watched him.   
"This fool seems powerful" Bass said to himself, "Perhaps I should watch him closely."  
  
Lan, Dex, Yai, Mayl and Megumi were spending the day online in the ACDC square. All of them had gathered at Lans house so that they could talk easier than over the net. They had no clue that everywhere on the Electopian net there were warps being created and floods of evil Undernavis were pouring in to the Net and attacking every normal Navi in sight. None of the normal Navis survived long enough to warn others, except one.  
"Hey Roll! I managed to get the last HPMemory in the square, just for you" Megaman said, handing the powerup to Roll.  
"Thanks Mega, you're so thoughful" Roll said, winking.  
Tasha and Gutsman were talking to Numberman, the traveling salesnavi owned by Mr. Higsby.  
"Virus chips are easier to come by after that sudden increase of virus activity" Numberman said, "But I don't have any in stock right now, I'll save them for you if I come across any"   
"Thanks a lot Numberman" Tasha said.  
"And remember, put them on my tab!" Gutsman said.  
"You're too good to me Gutsman" Tasha giggled, "Just like you operator is to mine"  
"It's no problem at all" Gutsman said, "After Lan and I busted all them viruses that attacked we're both practically rich!"  
"Hey! Some nave just came through the warp, he looks like he's almost deleted!" A green commercial navi exclaimed, running to get a look.  
"Oh no" Tasha said, "I think it's actually happening."  
"What's happening?" Megaman asked, running up to the wounded navi.  
"Undernavi's, dozens of them, attacking everyone..." The navi said before dissolving into loose data.  
"It's Blitzkrieg" Tasha said, "Megumi, Should I use it?"  
"What is she asking you to use?" Dex asked.  
"I can't say" Megumi replied, "Lan, shouldn't you contact the officials?"  
"I'm guessing this is happening everywhere, The officials are probably overburdened as it is" Lan said, "It's up to us"  
"Let's go gettem!" Gutsman said, jumping into the Portal.  
"Wait up!" Glyde called as he and Roll entered into it.  
"What are you going to do?" Megaman asked Tasha.  
"I must face Blitzkrieg, I'm going too" Tasha said, entering the Warp.  
"Ok" Megaman said, jumping in as well.  
Megaman emerged and found himself and his friends surrounded by more than a few dozen Undernavi's. Blitzkrieg and his posse of Autonavis warped in behind Megaman and Blitzkrieg delivered a crushing blow to the back of Megamans head, knocking him off his feet and sending him tumbling to his friends.  
"Blitzkrieg!" Tasha screamed.  
"Greeting sister, Excuse me for not saying it is good to see you" Blitzkrieg said, procuring the glowing orb the contained Cobolt, "You should consider yourselves lucky, you will actually be able to see Cobolt before it consumes the Net!"  
The group could only watch as the orb pulsated several time then began to form Cobolt.   
"Ow, what hit me?" Megaman asked, trying to stand, "Lan, My equilibrium is off, I'll need a minute to self repair it"  
"We don't have a minute Megaman, look!" Lan exclaimed.  
Megaman turned and found himself staring at a massive spider like creature. Razor sharp fangs and jeweled eyes stared back at him.   
"Cobolt shall eat you one by one, with each meal it shall grow stronger and stronger!" Blitzkrieg laughed.  
"Where's Jago!" Tasha yelled.  
"Jago doesn't control me anymore, I am now an Autonavi" Blitzkrieg said, "Cobolt, eat the tall one first!"  
"No Glyde Jack out!" Yai screamed.  
"I cannot Miss Yai!" Glyde exclaimed as a cyberweb shot out of Cobolts mouth and started to drag him towards it, "Nooooooo!"   
"Don't bother trying to escape, Cobolt projects a field that prevents that" Blitzkreg laughed as Glyde's body was sliced into strips of data and consumed, "Cobolt, next is the pink one, Roll"  
"Roll! Run!" Megaman yelled, trying again to stand, "Gah! If only I could stand and fight!"  
"Mayl! Help me!" Roll cried out as the cyberweb stuck to her and started to pull her in.  
"Tasha, No choice! Go!" Megumi yelled.  
Tasha's hair suddenly began to stand up and dance like an actual flame and a glowing white sword emerged from her right forearm. With lightning speed she slashed the cyberweb and leapt back with Roll.  
"Blitzkrieg, you will face me before you harm anyone else!" Tasha yelled.  
"This coming from the navi who claimed she cannot fight, pity I was going to save you for last" Blitzkreig said.  
"I said I don't like to fight, not that I couldn't!" Tasha yelled.  
"What ever, Cobolt, eat her!" Blitzkrieg ordered. The Cobolt spider fired it's Cyberweb at Tasha and managed to stick it to her right arm, immobilizing her sword.  
"Tasha, we have no choice, call it!" Megumi exclaimed.  
"Cobolt will fall!" Tasha yelled, "Come forth Omega Life Virus!"  
"Life Virus!" Every navi and operator exclaimed.  
The Cyberweb snapped as a super powered replica of the Life Virus appeared to combat Cobolt and Blitzkrieg.   
"Impressive, but Life Virus is part of Cobolt!" Blitzkrieg yelled.  
"Gigasweeper!" Tasha yelled. Omega Life Virus shot off a powerful laser blast that swept across the field, catching three of Cobolts legs and severing them. The beam also struck the six Autonavi's that were standing beside Cobolt, severing them and turning them into loose data. Cobolt screeched in pain and fired off several massive explosive charges that attached to Omega Life Virus.  
"In meer seconds those will explode and take you all with it!" Blitzkrieg said, laughing insanely.  
"Megumi! What should we do!?" Tasha asked.  
"I have an idea, order Omega Lifve Virus to latch onto Cobolt!" Megumi said.  
"Omega! Latch on!" Tasha yelled. Omega Life Virus leapt at Cobolt, embedding it's sharp pointed legs in the Spiders massive abdomen and causing it to move back.  
"So what! Even if Cobolt blows up, you will all die too!" Blitzkrieg yelled.   
"Good bye Omega" Tasha said as Cobolt stepped off the platform and fell into the void of the Net. Seconds later a massive wall of flame shot up, indicating that both had been destroyed in the blast.  
"No! Cobolt Islands weapon!" Blitzkrieg yelled, "No matter, My army of Undernavis is more than strong enough to destroy the Net! Delete them!"  
Before the massive army of dark navis could advance on the helpless group, a hail of yellow and green sparks tore through the ranks, deleting every thing they touched. In seconds the army was obliterated.  
"What!" Blitzkrieg exclaimed as Bass floated towards the platform.  
"I thought you and I shared the same goals, but I am not interested in the destruction of the Net, only Humans" Bass said.  
"I will destroy you all myself! Secondary mode!" Blitzkrieg said, converting to his tank form and aiming at Tasha, "Starting with you!"  
"Nooooo!" Gutsman cried out, charging infront of Tasha just as Blitzkriegs cannon fired. The shot ripped into Gutsman's chest, making him fall back. Tasha caught the large navi before he hit the ground but it was too late, Gutsman exploded in a cloud of loose data.  
"Dex, you ordered Gutsman to save Tasha" Megumi said.  
"I was about to but he did it himself..." Dex said.  
"Fool!" Bass said, firing a shot at Blitzkrieg.   
"Take this!" Blitzkrieg yelled, firing a shot at Bass just before Bass's shot demolished his turret and forced him back to his normal form. Blitzkrieg's shot impacted Bass and tore through his LifeAura, impacting him right in the chest.  
"Graah! such power!" Bass exclaimed, floating to the ground.  
"How could he be so powerful!" Blitzkrieg yelled, smoke rising from his back.  
"Lan! I can move again!" Megaman exclaimed.  
"Good! get him while he is down!" Lan said, "Engage Hubstyle!"  
Megaman glowed for a few seconds then his body changed slightly. He stared down Blitzkrieg, who was just coming to his feet.  
"Navi Assult!" Megaman yelled, using battlechips that contained the data of powerful Navi's he had deleted in the past. Five Navi's appeared beside him, Flameman, Magnetman, Freezeman, Drillman and Metalman. The six navis all struck at once, slamming their most powerful attacks into the wounded Blitzkrieg. Blitzkrieg screamed and exploded into loose data. The five extra navis disappeared and Megaman returned to normal style.  
"Lan, What about Bass?" Megaman asked.  
"Let him go, we owe him" Lan said.  
"Understood, Hey Bass" Megaman said, running up to the rouge navi, "Thanks a lot for the help"  
"I did it because of my own interests" Bass said, walking away, "Just be glad I've decided not to delete all of you"   
"Let's Jack out and go to Sci lab." Lan said, "Dad can restore Glyde and Gutsman."  
Just then another Navi warped in, one in the shape of A Zaku2 from the cartoon Gundam.  
"I'm ready to battle the bad guys Big Brother!" Zakuman said.  
"You're too late Chaisoo, It's over" Megaman said.  
"Darn!" Zakuman said, jacking out, "I meet you guys at the metroline then"  
"Jack out!" Everyone who still had a Navi said.  
  
Not long after the group, now including Chaisoo, arrived at the Sci Lab.   
"I'll restore them, but it'll take a while, we're still trying to assess the damages caused" Dr. Hikari said, "I'll contact you this evening ok guys"   
"Thanks Dr. Hikari" Dex said.  
"Please hurry, I've never been away from Glyde this long before!" Yai pleaded.  
"Where was Chaud this whole time?" Lan asked.  
"He and Protoman single handedly defended Yoka, but because he was the only official there he wasn't able to destroy all the Undernavi's quick enough, he's helping to make repairs" Dr. Hikari said, "Good work Megumi destroying Cobolt before it could be fully unleashed."  
"Thank you sir." Megumi said, "I just hope my brother doesn't cause any trouble"  
"I don't think he will" Dex said, "If he does he'll answer to me!"  
"Get going now kids, We've got a lot of work to do" Dr. Hikari said, ushing them back into the lobby.  
"Well, what should we do?" Dex asked.  
"What say you and I go to a movie Dex" Megumi said, "want to?"  
"Sure!" Dex said, walking off with Megumi. As they walked together, Megumi took his hand and intertwined their fingers, making Dex somewhat blush.  
"Looks like they're off on a date" Lan chuckled, "I never thought Dex would get a girl friend before me"  
"Let's make it a double date then" Mayl said, grabbing Lan's hand and following after Dex and Megumi, "Now he has only had one a few seconds before you"  
"Huh?" Lan said as he was dragged off.  
"He's still clueless after all this time" Megaman said, transferring to Mayls PET.  
"I think he'll get it soon" Roll said, "Should we tell them we've been sneaking on the net while they're asleep to go out together?"  
"Naw, not yet" Megaman said.  
  
Yai and Chaisoo were left alone at the station as the two new couples got on the train headed for the beach. Chaisoo looked at Yai and she looked back.  
"Don't even think about it" Yai said, boarding the train to ACDC.  
"What? Did I say something?" Chaisoo asked no one, "I wonder if Chaud wants our help Zakuman"  
"Only one way to find out!" Zakuman replied as Chaisoo boarded the train to Yoka.   
  
Deep within the Undernet, near the spot where Cobolt had been incubated, the loose data from Blitzkrieg had begun to recompile. Blitzkrieg sat on a large platform, chunks of him missing, mumbling to himself.  
"Cursed Tasha, I'll get her for this, She ruined everything!" Blitzkrieg mumbled, "I hope I don't get attacked, I can't even stand"  
"What an unfortunate position" A voice called.  
"Who's there!" Blitzkrieg yelled.  
"This time you will not trap me!" Serenade said, coming out of the darkness.  
"You! Don't come any closer! Noooo!!!" Blitzkrieg screamed as Serenade completely destroyed his remaining data.  
"There is only one ruler of the Undernet" Serenade said, returning to her secret area.  
  
  
Out on the ocean, a small boat was tossed by waves to a familiar island. A boy, Jago, emerged once the boat hit ground and surveyed where he was.  
"The WWW's old island fortress" Jago said, "WIth the technology still here I can continue fathers work and destroy the net! Muahahahaha"


	2. Return of Blitzkrieg

Six months had passed since Cobolt was destroyed. Following the attack Lan had been made a part time official with the same powers as Chaud. The group of friends had graduated from middle school only a week ago and were enjoying the first part of their two month long vacation. Megumi and Mayl were sitting in ACDC park chatting and waiting for Lan and Dex to get back with their photos from their graduation dance.  
"So Roll, tell us again how long you'd been sneaking off with Megaman?" Mayl asked.  
"Stop interrogating me! I told you at the grad dance last week for a year and a half" Roll said.  
"And you wanted to wait to see if Lan and I got together before you told us" Mayl said, "We got together almost six months ago, why did you wait?"  
"Mayl, leave her alone about it, You have to admit it was funny when you found Megaman in your pet dancing with her" Megumi laughed.  
"I'm still wondering how he got that suit." Mayl said.  
"Hey girls!" Dex called running over holding a pair of envelopes, followed closely by Lan.  
"We got the pictures!" Lan called.  
"Good, give em here!" Megumi said, grabbing one of the envelopes, "He he, you look so cute in your suit Dex"  
"Aww..." Dex blushed.  
"I admit, you do dress up nicely Dex" Mayl said.  
"Hey!" Lan exclaimed.  
"But I still prefer the way Lan looked." Mayl said, playfully swatting him.  
"What about me?" Megaman asked.  
"Well, you and Lan are twins so you both looked great" Mayl said.  
"I'll say" Roll chimed in.  
Their mood was broken when the sound of an explosion came from the nearby chip shop.   
They ran towards the store only to find it in ruins, all the glass was broken and smoke was pouring from the upper floor windows. Mr. Higsby, owner of the shop and good friend of the groups was frantically helping injured customers out of the danger zone.  
"Mr. Higsby!" Lan called, "What happened?"  
"I dunno huh, but Numberman said some strange navi forced it's way into the store system just before it happened" Mr. Higsby said, "The strange navi deleted Numberman before he could do anything else huh"  
"Is everyone safe?" Dex asked.  
"Anyone trapped inside!" Megumi asked.  
"No, I got everyone out huh" Mr. Higsby said, "The police are on their way, you should get out of here"  
"Ok, we hope you can salvage most of your stuff" Mayl said, "If you need any help just contact us"  
Megumi started to get a bad feeling as they walked away from the smoking store. She started looking around for something. Dex noticed her expression and stopped walking.  
"Are you ok Meg?" He asked, "You look like something is bothering you."  
"No, I just thought of something, but it's nothing" Megumi said.  
"Well, I'm sorry guys but I need to go, Megaman and I should start investigating this strange navi." Lan said, running towards his house, "Call you later tonight Mayl!"  
"Bye Lan" Mayl called before turning back to her friends, "What should we do now?"  
"We could go downtown" Dex said, "Maybe get some lunch"  
"Sounds good" Megumi said, walking arm in arm with Dex towards the Metroline station.  
As they rounded the corner Megumi froze. Standing there in front of the station was Jago, Megumis' twin brother who had disappeared before their father was arrested for trying to destroy the Net. An evil looking smirk was on his face as he stared directly at Megumi.  
"Jago!" Megumi exclaimed.  
"Huh! What's he doing here?" Dex asked.  
"Isn't he wanted?" Mayl said.  
Jago reached into his coat pocket and procured a letter, which he threw onto the ground right before he disappeared into the metroline station. Dex ran up ahead of Megumi and Mayl and into the station, only to emerge seconds later.  
"He's disappeared" Dex said as he came out, "What's the letter say?"  
Megumi picked up the letter. Her name was written in jagged letters and the symbol that was on Blitzkriegs chest sealed the envelope. Megumi opened it and read the not inside. She gasped and dropped the letter.  
"Megumi, are you ok?" Tasha asked, appearing on the screen of her PET.  
"The note, it says he is coming for me" Megumi said, "And you guys"  
"What! I'd like to see him try" Dex said, "If he tries anything he'll answer to me!"  
"Perhaps we should put off our lunch together and go tell Lan" Mayl said.  
"Mayl, you have an E-mail from Yai!" Roll said, "Oh no! Glyde was attacked and deleted by Blitzkrieg!"  
"Blitzkrieg! He was deleted!" Dex said, "How is he back!"  
"I know how" Megumi said, "Father designed Tasha and Blitzkrieg with the ability to be restored even if only a small fragment of data is collected"   
"You guys go tell Lan, I'll mail Chaud, But even with him Blitzkrieg may still be too powerful" Mayl said.  
"Let's go" Dex said, taking Megumi's hand and rushing towards Lans home.  
  
  
"Learn anything yet Megaman?" Lan asked.  
"Nothing, no one has seen anything" Megaman replied, "But several navis reported friends going missing"  
"Hmmm, go quickly patrol the area then return to the home page" Lan said.   
"Okay" Megaman said, warping out of the square. He entered ACDC area number three and started to look around. Satisfied there was nothing of interest there he jumped into ACDC area number two. As soon as he entered into it he heard a scream coming from the platform where the schools gate control was kept.  
"Lan! Something's up!" Megaman said, rushing over to the platform. Megaman skidded to a stop when he saw the source of the scream.  
"It's him!" Megaman stuttered.  
"Blitzkrieg!" Lan exclaimed, "How!"  
Indeed it was Blitzkrieg standing there on the platform clutching the gatekeeper navi by the throat and absorbing its data. Blitzkrieg turned and stared at Megaman, his face half covered by what looked like a metal plate.   
"You were the one who destroyed Higsby's store!" Megaman yelled, "You'll pay for that!"  
"Fool, this time you do not have Bass to launch surprise attacks on me, or Tasha's Omega Life Virus" Blitzkrieg said, tossing the gatekeeper navi aside, letting it explode into loose data.  
"How is it possible you are back!" Megaman asked, holding up his Megabuster defensively.  
"After you deleted my the first time much of my data drifted into the Undernet where I started to reform, I would have been back sooner had Serenade not destroyed that data" Blitzkrieg said, dissolving his cloak, "But not all of my data was destroyed and Jago, my master, was able to rebuild me from a single fragment"  
"This time there won't be enough of you left to rebuild from!" Megaman yelled, aiming his fully charged and pulsating Megabuster.  
"As much as I'd love to delete you for what you did to me, I have bigger things I must attend to" Blitzkrieg said, warping out.  
"Megaman, this is big" Lan said, "Send a mail to the officials and Chaud"  
"I could feel his power radiating from him, he's far more powerful than last time" Megaman said.   
Suddenly the door to Lan's room burst open as Dex rushed in followed by Megumi.  
"Lan! Mayl got a message from Yai, Glyde was deleted by" Dex said before Lan interrupted him.  
"By Blitzkrieg, I know" Lan said, "We just faced him"  
"I never thought my brother would have the ability to rebuild Blitzkrieg" Megumi said.  
  
Chaud was taking some time off of patrolling and was enjoying a meal in the cafe at the beach. Following the Cobolt attack there was a massive drop-off in virus activity and he wasn't needed as much.   
"You know what Chaud" Protoman said, "I won't admit it around anyone else but I enjoy taking time off, Constantly investigating and battling is draining"  
"You said it Protoman" Chaud said, "I just hope it doesn't last forever or else we'll be out of a job"  
"Two new mails, one from Mayl and one from Lan" Protoman said.  
"Bring em up" Chaud said. He read over the one from Mayl and his eyes went wide.  
"How is that possible, Lan and Megaman destroyed Blitzkrieg" Chaud said.  
"Lan's E-mail confirms it" Protoman said, "We've got a big problem here"  
"You're right, notify headquarters" Chaud said, throwing his napkin on the table, "We've got to get to Sci lab.  
  
Later that evening at the Electopia Maximum Security prison. A prisoner was being transferred into the Net Criminals block of the prison. The guards escorted him past cells filled with the former WWW operatives and the living Gospel agents until they reached one with a single person in it.  
"Enjoy your new home, you'll be here until you die" One of the guards snickered.  
"That's what you think" Jago and Megumi's father said, looking at his new cellmate.  
"What are you looking at, I can't believe they would put me with a nobody like you" The shadowy figure said.  
"And who are you who calls the creator of Cobolt a nobody?" Jago's father asked.  
"I am the greatest robotics specialist whom ever lived" The man said standing up and coming into the light, "I am Dr. Wily!"  
"I am not impressed" Jago's father said as a small crudely built device in his pocket started to beep, "My stay here will end very soon!"  
"What is that device?" Dr. Wily asked as suddenly all the lights went out, "What is going on?"  
Power was lost though out the prison and the Cells began to open. Guards grabbed stun weapons but the weapons all began to explode, rendering the majority of the guards too wounded to stop the incoming flood of escaping prisoners.  
"How did you do that?" Dr. Wily demanded to know.  
"My only loyal child" Jago's father said, "Perhaps you can help us"  
"What is your goal" Wily asked.  
"Simple, Destroy the entire Net!" Jagos father said and started to laugh maniacally.  
"Ah, the downfall of Net society, I like it, I will lend my knowledge to you" Wily said following Jagos father out of the cell. They exited the main building and headed towards the main gate. The few guards who hadn't been knocked out by the exploding stun weapons found themselves hopelessly outnumbered by a mob of angry prisoners. Jago's father and Wily walked right out the front gate. Jago was standing there waiting.  
"Father, good to see you are well" Jago said, "The infamous Dr. Wily I presume"  
"Jago, it is good that I have at least one child who will not betray me" His father said, "Tell me, what has happened."  
"This boy caused all that?" Wily asked, somewhat amazed.  
"After I escaped the officials I escaped to the sea where I drifted for days and eventually found myself at an abandoned island fortress, I believe you may know it Wily" Jago said, "I rebuilt Blitzkrieg and I have begun taking revenge on Lan and all his friends"  
"Lan, that cursed Hikari boy always got in the way of my plans!" Wily yelled.  
"Excellent my son, soon Cobolt will be rebuilt and the Net shall fall!" His father said.  
"We have no need, I have modified Blitzkrieg and given him the power that Cobolt had to destroy, he alone is powerful enough to destroy the Net" Jago said, "As we speak he is taking revenge on the one known as Dex"  
  
"Hey Chaisoo, NetNews, it says a strange navi is deleting everyone it gets near and to be careful" Zakuman said.  
"We'll be fine as long as we stay on the homepage Zakuman" Chaisoo said, "But just to be safe, close the portal to the net"  
"Got it" Zakuman said, walking to the warp and closing it down, "What should we do now?"  
"I dunno" Chaisoo said, "Wanna play a game?"  
"Sure, what one?" Zakuman said, suddenly looking towards the closed warp, "What the? a massive power surge?"  
"What's going on Zakuman?" Chaisoo asked.  
"Somethings wrong" Zakuman said, approaching the warp suddenly came back online and Blitzkrieg emerged from it, "What the!"  
"Your time is at an end" Blitzkrieg said, unleashing the full fury of his back cannon on Zakuman.  
"Zakuman noooo!" Chaisoo cried.  
"Now you will be deleted" Blitzkrieg said to Chaisoo. An aura of energy formed around Blitzkrieg that expanded and then exploded in a massive flash. The screen on Dex's PC exploded, making Chaisoo have to run for cover.   
"How did it do that?" Chaisoo asked himself. The PC tower all of a sudden started making a loud squealing sound and smoke started to pour from the vents, "Uh oh"  
Chaisoo ran out the house just before the PC exploded, spreading flames throughout Dex's room The flames quickly spread throughout the house, engulfing it in flames.  
"Our home..." Chaisoo mumbled, shocked at what had happened.  
  
"Hey Lan, Dex there's a lot of smoke coming from over there!" Megumi exclaimed, pointing towards Dex's house.  
"Huh? Let's check it out!" Lan said, rushing out with the other two. They were shocked when they arrived on scene to find the house ablaze.  
"Chaisoo! What happened!" Dex exclaimed, running to his little brother.  
"Some strange navi forced its' way into your PC and deleted Zakuman, then made the PC explode!" Chaisoo said.  
"Blitzkrieg" Lan growled, "We have to get home and disconnect our PCs' from the net!"  
"Right!" Mayl said, dashing towards her house. Megumi stayed behind with Dex to wait for the police and fire department to arrive. Lan arrived at his home but it was too late. Black smoke was pouring from his home. He opened the front door and was met by intense heat.  
"Mom!" Lan yelled, "Are you there!"  
"Lan! Help!" His mother cried out. Lan covered his mouth with his shirt and dashed inside. He searched around the living room, only to find nothing.  
"Lan!" His mothers voice came from the dining area. Lan spotted his mother trapped under the table by burning debris. Ignoring the red embers, Lan threw the debris aside and pulled his mother out, leading her to the door. Mayl was waiting outside with a horrified look on her face.  
"Lan are you okay!" Mayl exclaimed, looking at his burnt hands, "Oh my god!"   
"I'm fine, your house is okay?" Lan asked.  
"Yes, my computer was starting to got wacko but I unplugged it." Mayl said.  
"How is he doing this!" Lan exclaimed.  
"Perhaps it's a new type of virus" Megaman suggested, "Let's go to Sci Lab and talk to dad!"  
Just then Dex and Megumi came running over.  
"Oh man!" Dex exclaimed, "When I get my hands on Jago I'll rip him apart!"  
"I never thought he would be able to do all this!" Megumi said, on the verge of tears.   
"Lan, news flash!" Megaman exclaimed, "The prison was attacked last night, Jagos' father escaped!"  
"It's happening again." Megumi said, "We may not be able to stop it this time... not without help"  
"There's more" Megaman said, sounding somewhat morbid, "Wily escaped with them"  
"Lan, we gotta stop him!" Dex said, "Come on! Let's get to Sci Lab!"  
"We'll stay here and help the police" Mayl said, dashing off with Megumi.  
  
Dex and Lan took the Metroline to the Sci Lab building. Scientists and officials were running about shouting and trying to make sense of everything that had been happening. Lan and Dex made their way to Dr. Hikaris' office and found roughly the same scene.  
  
"Lan!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed, "Please tell me you know what's going on!"  
"Actually yes" Lan said.  
"It's Blitzkrieg!" Dex said, "He's destroying everything!"  
"Great, just great" Dr. Hikari groaned, "We need to stop him!"  
"Dr. Hikari!" An aide yelled, handing him a paper. A shocked look came over Dr. Hikaris' face as he dropped the paper.  
"Dad! What is it!" Lan asked, shaking his father.  
"Netopias' net, it's been completely deleted...." Dr. Hikari said.  
"Impossible, not even Serenade is strong enough to do that!" Lan exclaimed.  
"Sir! Reports of a strange Navi attacking the Undersquare!" A second aide yelled.  
"Lan, come on!" Dex said, running over to a console, "Lets end this!"  
"Although I don't think it is wise, we can't just sit around and do nothing." Dr. Hikari said, pointing to a console, "That computer contains a warp to the Undersquare, I'll try to find a way to power Megaman up."  
"Let's hit it Dex!" Lan said, "Jack in Megaman!"  
"Go Gutsman!" Dex exclaimed.  
Both Navi's appeared in the cyberworld in front of a red warp. Both stepped into it and found themselves in the middle of what looked like a war zone. Undernavis were being deleted everywhere, Blitzkrieg stood alone on the opposite side absorbing shots like they weren't even there. Serenade had even emerged from her secret areas and was attempting to direct the resistance.  
"Fools, you are only delaying the inevitable!" Blitzkrieg yelled as a fully charged Megabuster shot impacted on his back, "Fool, you are too pitiful to harm me!"  
"I'll kill you for what you did!" Gutsman yelled, charging Blitzkrieg.  
"Undernet forces retreat!" Serenade ordered as the few remaining undernavis warped out, "Megaman, he is far to powerful!"   
"I don't care! He tried to kill me and Lan!" Megaman said charging his buster up again.  
"Eat this you pitiful worm!" Blitzkrieg said, firing his back cannon at Gutsman, destroying his left arm.  
"You will die!" Gutsman yelled, punching Blitzkrieg and sending him flying with his remaining arm.  
"Gutsman, get out, another hit and you're dead!" Megaman said, shooting wildly with his buster.  
"Too late" Blitzkrieg said, firing off another shot aimed at Gutsmans' head. Just before it impacted another Navi warped in and managed to deflect it with a large shield.  
"Protoman!" Megaman yelled, "Good of you to show"  
"I thought I deleted you in Netopia" Blitzkrieg growled.  
"I'm not that easy to kill." Protoman said, powering up his sword to full, "We make our stand here! If we fail then the net is doomed!"  
"That won't happen" Serenade said, charging up to full power.  
"First we destroy you, then hunt down your operator" Megaman said, aiming his buster.  
"Everyone, attack as one!" Lan said, "Megaman, FIRE!"  
"I'll kill you!" Gutsman said dashing in from the side.  
"Idiots" Blitzkrieg said, grabbing Gutsman and using him as a shield. The shots all impacted on Gutsman, who screamed and disappeared into loose data.  
"No Gutsman!" Megaman exclaimed, looking into the cybersmoke for any signs of life.  
Blitzkrieg suddenly shot out of the smoke and put his fist right through Serenades' chest, making her explode into loose data.  
"No!" Protoman exclaimed, slashing at Blitzkriegs back with his sword. The sword did nothing at all and Blitzkrieg grabbed Protoman and literally crushed him.  
"He's far to powerful, Lan we need a plan here!" Megaman yelled.  
"Try to hold him off!" Lan yelled back.  
"Your life is over fool" Blitzkrieg said, stomping towards Megaman. Megaman fired his buster but the shots meerly dissipated on Blitzkrieg. Blitzkrieg raised his fist and thrust it at Megaman, who closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. It never came though. Megaman opened his eyes and saw the back of a brown cape. Bass, attracted by the power emulating from Blitzkrieg, had warped in and grabbed Blitzkriegs fist.  
"So we meet again" Bass said.  
"You again, I'll crush you like a gnat!" Blitzkrieg said, taking a few steps back and charging his back cannon.  
"I think not" Bass replied, charging his blasters. Both fired and the shots collided, creating a massive explosion that blew Megaman back and over the edge of the platform. He barely managed to grab the edge to save himself. Slowly he climbed back on to find a massive hole in the platform. Bass was embedded in the Undersquare statue, severely damaged. Blitzkrieg stood in the same spot, some sparks jumping from minor wounds.  
"Accursed fools" Blitzkrieg growled, "All I have to do is finish you off."  
"Um...Lan... Help!" Megaman screamed, backing away from the approaching powerhouse.  
Suddenly Blitzkrieg stopped, a glowing sword sticking through his shoulder. He spun around and was face to face with Tasha, who looked thoroughly pissed off. Not far away was Roll aiming her blaster at Blitzkrieg.  
"You" Blitzkrieg growled.  
"In a matter of minutes there will be a flood of Navis coming in to fight you" Tasha said, "All being transmitted from Netopia via satellite, and they're very angry with you"  
"And you're too wounded to fight them all" Roll added, "You're reign of terror is over."  
"I can't allow that to happen" Another Navi, that looked like russian soldier, said as it warped in, "I, Comrade, want that pleasure myself"  
"Ha!" Blitzkrieg laughed, "No one is equal to me!"  
"I know you're there Jago" Comrade said, "Show yourself"  
"The wonders of the Pulse transmission system" Jago said, appearing next to Blitzkrieg, "You have anything to say before you're deleted"  
"Yes" Comrade said, "I am giving you the chance to get repaired Blitzkrieg"  
"And I suggest you use it little brother" An older boy said, appearing beside Comrade, "I still remember what happened five years ago"  
"Matt, looks like you managed to survive your bath" Jago laughed, "Why'd you come back"  
"To tell you this" Matt said, "If you don't accept my challenge of a Net battle I will destroy Blitzkrieg here and now and then hunt you and father down like dogs"  
"You seem sure of yourself" Blitzkrieg sneered.  
"We have every reason to be" Comrade said, a thick russian accent in his voice.  
"I give you one week to get ready little brother" Matt said, "And don't even consider launching another attack on the net, I'll be watching your every move"  
"Very well then, I accept" Jago said, "Blitzkrieg, the destruction of the Net can be postponed a week, Jack out"  
"Fine" Blitzkrieg mumbled, warping out.  
"Comrade, let's go" Matt said as he and his Navi disappeared.  
"What just happened?" Roll asked, helping Megaman up.  
"Megumi? Are you all right?" Tasha asked.  
"He's not dead" Megumi said, a tear streaming down her cheek.


End file.
